Shun, el caballero que ha perdido la esperanza
by Legolas3
Summary: Los pensamientos de Shun, cuando se dirige a su destino, cuando cruza el Estigia y penetra al palacio de Hades; cuando Hades reencarna en el; no son muy alentadores, el verdadero Shun surge


Como siempre los derechos de estos personajes son de Masami Kurumada y su equipo.  
  
Notas: Los pensamientos de Shun, cuando se dirige a su destino, cuando cruza el Estigia y penetra al palacio de Hades; cuando Hades reencarna en el.  
  
Shun, el caballero que ha perdido la esperanza.  
  
Sombras, penumbras han cubierto mi corazón, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?. Tal ves por que siempre quise creer en un ideal, que mi corazón odia luchar o no será mas bien que lo obligo a creer en ello. Alguna ves tuve fe, en alguna ocasión en verdad creí en un futuro, soñé con el mañana, pero mi corazón me despertó de ese idílico sueño.  
  
Pues para alguien que lleva en su alma tal onda gruta oscura, no puede aspirar jamás a esa hermosa luz, no puedo siquiera soñar con la esperanza sin profanarla con mi pensamiento, soy indigno ahora y siempre; pues no puedo culpar solo a esa otra alma que se a ferra a mi ser, cuando mi propia alma no es mas que una mascara; una fachada de lo que no soy.  
  
Soy el peor mentiroso y el mas cínico pecador, ¿cuántas veces he proclamado la justicia, cuantas veces he defendido la vida y cuantas veces mas la he profanado?.  
  
Que gran mentira he sido ante todos, el caballero mas dulce; cuando mi corazón es oscuridad; el caballero mas justo, es un titulo que no tendré jamás, el solo pensarlo es una blasfemia.  
  
Es que no ven que todo aquel amor que digo que doy a los demás, es tan solo la peor clase de odio disfrazado; cuando las apariencias se convirtieron en mi realidad, se que ese soy yo.  
  
Shun, el frágil caballero de Andrómeda; no es un titulo adecuado; Shun, el cínico caballero de Andrómeda, seria el mas indicado. Pues mi mentira va mas haya de lo que aparento ser; tal ves al tratar de ser mas haya de un humano, es lo que me arrastro al pecado. Todo comenzó con una mentira a mi mismo , negué quien soy; creen ellos que no sabia de mi otro ser, de aquello que se ocultaba en mi, se equivocan siempre lo supe y no niego que lo recibí con gusto y la sola idea me aterro; encerré al Shun que realmente soy dentro de mi y solo mostré una mascara frágil; el ser que alguna ves pensé que seria.  
  
Cuando ellos creen que mis ojos los miran con brillante amor y admiración, en realidad los observan con odio y rencor.  
  
¿Por qué?, acaso no ven lo que soy, los odio por ser tan ciegos, los odio por creer en la mentira que he formado a mi alrededor, los odio por amarme cuando yo no soy capaz de ello.  
  
Te odio Seiya, por esa sonrisa alegre en tus labios, cuando la mía es de amargura, te odio por ese optimismo, cuando en mi solo existe la oscuridad.  
  
Te odio Shiryu , por que tu eres justo, cuando yo soy pérfido, te odio por que eres honorable cuando yo soy despreciable.  
  
Te odio Hyoga, por que tu eres capaz de amar intensamente por sobre todo y yo tan solo, soy capas de con esa intensidad odiar, te odio por esa fe inquebrantable que siempre muestras con fervor; cuando la fe nunca existió en mi, cuando solo soy un pecador.  
  
Te odio Sahorí, tu y tu proclama por la paz, tu una diosa, ¿por que eres ciega como los mortales?, es por ti; por esa guerra que debo sacrificar lo que soy.  
  
Te odio, por sobre todos los demás, Ikki, por que tu hermano, eres todo lo contrario a mi, tu verdadero ser es el amor, honor y valor; cuando el mío es el odio, el deshonor y la cobardía y cuan irónico es que demostremos seres contrarios exteriormente. Pero por sobre todo te odio, por ese amor incondicional que me tienes, eres tan ciego como los demás, si me amas ¿por qué no me matas?, ¿por qué no terminas con esta mentira que soy?.  
  
Los odio por aceptar como verdad quien no soy, por nunca entender todo el mal que puedo hacer, por decirme bueno, gentil; ¿que no ven lo que oculto?.  
  
Si lo supieran, una nueva guerra abría sido detenida, la mayor amenaza jamás habría surgido; pero ahora yo no puedo detenerlo mas, y tal ves ya no quiero.  
  
¿Por qué mi temor a las batallas?, por que cada ves que peleaba, mi verdadero ser deseaba aparecer, cada vez me es mas difícil no desear probar mi poder completo, y cuan aterrado me siento a veces al pensar, cuan fácilmente podría matarlos a cada uno de ustedes, cuan fácil seria utilizar su confianza ciega en mi.  
  
Pero me detengo siempre, cuando estoy por caer en esa oscuridad, pero no me alejo, estoy en el borde esperando una razón, para ser uno con una naturaleza tan semejante a la mía; para entregarme a ese mal, que mi alma tanto teme y tanto desea.  
  
La cordura es algo que no se si he tenido o hace años me abandono, vivir en el engaño, negar mi ser; no puedo mas, comprendan lo que encierro, lo que poco a poco se ha apoderado de mi su carcelero y lo ha hecho uno con el.  
  
Creí que podría encerrarlo en todo mi ser de amor, de devoción, de esperanza; pero el me ha mostrado la verdad, me ha mostrado me negué a ver, lo que soy, el ser que tanto temo. Deténganme, denme el descanso, liberen a mi alma, ¿que no pueden ver en mis ojos, mi intensa tristeza, todo lo que sufro?; vean el vació y oscuridad en mi cosmos, aun cuando se que él no lo permite, vean lo que se presenta mas haya de sus ojos.  
  
Se los ruego no me dejen volver a ensuciar mis manos con sangre inocente, no permitan que sea el culpable de la mas grande guerra, no puedo soportarlo.  
  
Pero cada día, se que se acerca ese día, el borde desaparece, la oscuridad me llama y yo no puedo, no deseo resistirme, yo soy parte de esa oscuridad, somos uno mas haya de lo que piensan, nací para detener esa oscuridad, encerrarla en mi; pero no pude, fui débil y ahora soy parte de ella; aun cuando el se fuera de mi, yo no podría renunciar a ese ser que descubro cada día, ese quien soy.  
  
Si aun tengo un poco de fe, la guardare , me concentrare en ella como una pequeña luz, entre toda la oscuridad, que un día se den cuenta rezo, aun cuando no sepa ya como. Mi mayor deseo es abandonar esta guerra interna, me vuelve loco, me trastorna y sobre todo me muestra eso que soy, que me he negado, un espejo de mi alma, de mi corrupta alma.  
  
Libérenme de carga tan pesada, destruyan la falsedad a mi alrededor y si aun queda algo de lo que pude ser sálvenla, a esa pequeña parte de mi alma, se los ruego.  
  
Pues alguna ves, quise creer que el falso Shun, era el verdadero, cuando viví en la mentira, cuando creí en la esperanza, fui feliz, inmensamente feliz.  
  
Pero la hora a llegado, en pocos instantes el ultimo combate nos llamara y la recompensa será únicamente la muerte. Ya siento como la mascara desaparece de mi, ya siento a mi corazón liberarse de esas ataduras que le impuse; siento desaparecer lo poco que de un falso yo, quedaba.  
  
A partir de hoy, el odio me dominara, ruego por que un día me perdonen, por no haber tenido el valor de mostrarles la verdad; por aferrarme al amor que ustedes me demostraban, peor que no debió ser mío.  
  
El salón del trono, el trono que ocupare, perdóname Seiya, es ya demasiado tarde; hermano recuerda tu promesa, mátame, destruye ese lazo, que solo en mi tumba se romperá.  
  
Notas:  
  
Shun es mi caballero favorito, y aun así lo hago sufrir que mala, a ver que opinan de esta historia. 


End file.
